Echo
by Trunksblue
Summary: Sequel to 'I Will Not Hate Anymore'. Chapter 10 up!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I dun uwn X-men. 

A/N: This is the Sequel to 'I Will Not Hate Anymore'. 

**~Echo~**

~*~Prologue~*~

Something missing  
Left behind  
Search in circles  
Every time I try  
I've been here before  
I've seen you before

-These Walls by Trapt

~*~*~

~Flashback~ 

_Instinctively I raise my arms to shield my head before I black out as we ram into the on coming semi-truck_

_ Logan raised an eyebrow at me then turned to the Professor, "Who's the kid Chuck?" _

_"Your past… I can help you remember."_

_ I grinned watching the scenery fly by, the headlights lit up the road scattering the shadows as we approached._

_"Where I'm from there aren't any mutants like here-"_

_~End of Flashback~_

My eyes snap open, lungs burning for breath I inhale deeply and glance around my bedroom.

 It's been three years since I woke up from my coma state, three yeas since I woke up from that really weird dream and I'm still having dreams about it. 

I breathe out through my nose slowly, "Dreams about a dream," I close my eyes curling up on my side, "Maybe I _have _lost it…"

~*~*~

(Logan's POV) 

It's been three years. 

Three years since her sudden disappearance during the night leaving behind only a messy bed and a blue notebook. It seemed as though she vanished in thin air, even Cerebro couldn't find a trace of her. 

 The notebook now sits on my dresser collecting dust; I haven't been able to touch it since my mental breakdown. It was too much info at one time. Chuck's help made things worse when he opened a 'door' to false memories flooding my brain with dozens of new memories that never even happened. 

 "Logan?" It's Chuck, probably wondering why I'm standing outside her door. 

Out of the corner of my eye I can see him tent his hands under his chin, "Nn?" 

  "What is troubling you my friend?" 

Like he doesn't know, he's a telepath for cryin' out loud, "Nothing." I frown taking one last look at the door then walk away, leaving behind the old man most likely confused and tempted to read my mind. I know he won't though, not if he wants to keep his sanity. 

 The kitchen is void of any life, just the way I like it. A light bulb overhead flickers several times then goes out leaving part of the kitchen shrouded in partial darkness. 

 "Great," I mutter under my breath glancing up at the ceiling then grabbed a bottle of _7-up _from the fridge, "'nother light bulb to replace." 

The _7-up _opened easily with a hiss and I took a swig before setting it down to go and examine the bulb. As I reached up for it, the stupid thing flickered back on brighter than ever. 

 "Son of a-" Then it exploded.

I cursed slamming my eyes shut and turned away from the still sparking socket, when I opened my eyes again I was no longer in the kitchen.

 "What the-?" I glanced around this new place narrowing my eyes, "Kurt! If this is your idea for some kind of joke I'm gonna…" The words died in my throat as I realized that the scent of brimstone and smoke wasn't in the air.

~*~*~

A/N: Please Review!!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for your reviews! ^_____^ 

Notes: This -*^*^* Represents a change in POV. 

~*~*~

Just as I was drifting to sleep I heard someone talking in my living room. Panic froze my blood and I lay as still as I could, the voice quieted and there was a little bit of movement then nothing. Sitting up, I tossed my legs over the edge of my bed and crept over to the door. 

 'Maybe it's the new guy and he accidentally thought this was his apartment?' I thought to myself, knowing that I had done the same when I first moved in but had caught myself before closing the door. 

 'You locked the door…' A little voice in my head whispered over the pounding of my heart.

Having nothing to take with me as a weapon but a glass that had been full of water, I slowly made my way into the hallway where I could just see the outline of a man. 

*^*^*

"Kurt! If this is your idea for some kind of joke I'm gonna…" The words died in my throat as I realized that the scent of brimstone and smoke wasn't in the air.

I sniffed the air again recognizing the scent almost immediately. I glanced around the room, a laugh escaped passed my lips, here I was standing in the middle of Ripley's living room without a clue as to how I got here. Suddenly I began to feel lightheaded, the feeling came and went pretty quick leaving me wondering what it was all about. Then I started to notice that all my senses had dulled…

 "Who the Hell are you and why are you in my apartment!?" A voice shouted, I turned towards it out of reflexes and was hit in the head with something hard.

*^*^*

 "Who the Hell are you and why are you in my apartment!?" I screamed clutching the glass to my chest, the man turned towards me and I panicked throwing the glass and nailing him the head with it. 

 The glass shattered, the pieces falling with the man to the floor. He stood up again three knife like blades shot out the back of his left hand, gasping I fell back a step.

 "Logan?" 

He looked up at me, his claws retracting as he wiped away the blood on his face only succeeding in smearing it across his forehead.

I flipped on the light, my hands trembling, "It _is _you!"  

 "Who did ya think it was?" He growled wiping at the blood again.

 "You scared the Hell outta me you jerk!" I snapped clenching my fists by my sides.

He shrugged holding a hand to the gash across his hand.

I stepped forward again and pulled his hand away from his head, "You're still bleeding." I whispered frowning.

 "Ya got a heck of an arm there darlin'," He drawled, sarcasm lacing his voice, "Can you…?" He gestured towards his head with his free hand, which was also still bleeding from where his claws had come out.

 "Oh yea, hold on," I ran into the bathroom pulling out the first aid kit from under the sink, then came back into the living room finding Logan seated on the couch, "Here." I kneeled in from of him opening the case and pulled out some bandages and a wrap.

He didn't say a word as he allowed me to clean and bandage the cut across his forehead and the wounds on his hands. 

 "How'd you get here?" I asked pulling myself onto the couch next to him.

 "Light bulb." He grunted with a shrug.

~*~*~

A/N: What'd ya'll think?  Should I write both of their POV's like I've been doing or should I stick to one person's POV? 

Please Review and give me your opinion. ^___^


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you for your reviews! ^_______^ I luv you all!

~*~*~

The next morning I was awaken to someone shaking my shoulder rather frantically. I groaned opening my eyes to see that the clock read 9:30, and my best friend, Indiana, hovering over me with large worried eyes.

 "What?" I rubbed my eyes trying to wake myself up more.

 "There's a man sleeping on your couch." She whispered glancing over her shoulder.

 I raised an eyebrow, "So?"

  "There's a man sleeping on your couch!" 

 I shrugged and she sighed exasperatedly before sitting down on the edge of the bed, "So, why is there a man sleeping on your couch?" 

 "Because he slept there?" 

 "Yea, that'd be the logical choice..." She muttered sarcastically shaking her head, "He looks kinda familiar now that I think about it."

 I ran a hand through my hair trying to straighten it out as she thought.

 "Ha! I know!" She grinned, "He looks like Wolverine from X-men Evolution!" She nodded to herself, "So what's his name?"

 "Logan." 

 She blinked, "You actually found a guy that not only _looks_ like Wolverine but has the same _name_!?" 

 I laughed, "That's because it _is_ him." 

Ignoring me she continued on her rant, "Why can't I find a guy that looks like and is named Goku? But you go out and find a guy like," She gestured with her hands towards the door where Logan was now standing leaning against the frame, "Logan!" She startled backwards with a squeak.

 I smirked at Indiana then looked up at Logan, "How's your head?"

He rubbed the back of his head, "Got a bit of a headache," He grunted then eyed Indiana, who was somewhat glaring at him as though she was trying to figure something out in her head, "Who's yer friend?" 

 ^*^*^

Ripley glanced over at her friend who was glaring at me like I had done something wrong, "This is Indiana." She smacked her friend's arm snapping her out of whatever she was thinking about. 

 "Oh!" Ripley looked up to me again, "I think I figured out why your powers aren't working here."

I raised my eyebrows, "What is it?" 

 "There aren't any mutants in this dimension because there's no such thing as the X-gene here." 

 "That answer's one question, but why am I not getting sick from adimatium poisoning?" 

 "He's really-?" Indiana started but Ripley cut her off.

 "I don't think it's adimantium coating your bones anymore, it's probably the strongest metal we have here." She shrugged ignoring the angry snort from Indiana. 

I frowned and unsheathed my claws, Indiana's eyes bugged from her head, "Yea, they're different lookin'." I grunted looking my claws over, they had a different shine to them and even felt a little weaker. 

 "Holy Shit!" Indiana blurted out snapping me and Ripley's attention to her, "What the hell's going on here!" 

Ripley blinked, "Calm down Indy," She sighed, "Remember that dream I told you about when I woke up from my coma?" 

Indiana nodded slowly, "You mean..."

 "It wasn't a dream, kid." I grunted sheathing my claws as I folded my arms across my chest. 

~*~*~

A/N: Please Review!     


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you all who reviewed! ::Hands out cookies:: 

~*~*~

After grabbing a can of spaghettio's and a sidelong glance at Logan, Indiana headed off to work leaving Logan and I alone. Fishing through the 'fridge for something to drink I looked over the door to Logan, who was sitting at the kitchen table glaring at his freshly wrapped hands.

 "There's a bar downstairs, wanna go grab a beer?"

He looked up at me, "Ya read my mind." He grinned climbing to his feet.

 "Great, let me just grab my wallet and we'll go." 

He nodded and I walked off into my bedroom in search of the old black and red wallet I've carried with me ever since I was a teen. 

*^*^*

I glanced at the clock as Ripley disappeared into her room, five o'clock, shit time sure moves fast here. I ran a hand through my hair; still damp from the shower I had had earlier, and sighed. Ripley walked back out waving a black wallet in the air, and smiled.

 "I was thinking, why don't we grab a bottle of beer at the bar and bring it back up here, then I'll dig out a few of my old comics." 

 I raised an eyebrow curiously, "'comics'?" 

She nodded pocketing her wallet, "You'll see, let's go," She then grabbed me by the arm and pulled me towards the door, "Oh yea…" She looked me over and frowned.

 I looked down at myself, I was wearing the same clothes I had been wearing when I got here… and they were covered with spots of dry blood.

 "I think I might have something that will fit you," She disappeared back into her room and came back with a pair of blue jeans and a plain black T-shirt, "A pair of my… Ex boyfriend's clothes." 

 I raised an eyebrow, but decided that I didn't want to know and took the clothes from her. 

 "You can keep those." She added as I make my way to the bathroom.

*^*^*

The bar has a thick smoky smell to it, Logan lights a cigar adding to the smell. I try to ignore the smell, its not working and instead makes my head hurt.

 "What ch'ya want?" I ask over my shoulder as I approach the bartender.

He says some kind of brand that neither I, or the bartender recognizes then sighs and shrugs, "Just get me whatever yer havin'."

  I order our beers and hand the bartender his money, "Keep the change." I smile turning back to Logan who already has his bottle open.

 "Not bad." He smirks taking another swig. 

I nod, "You might want to take it easy though, you don't have your healing factor to help you out this time." 

 He pauses at an ashtray and puts out his cigar, "Yer right," He grunts, "Needed a reason ta quit those things." 

I grin pushing through the exit into the fresh air and take in a deep breath. I turn and watch as Logan walks out, the shirt I gave him a little to tight and the pants a little baggy, perfect. 

 "So yer gonna show me these comics, right?" He asks as we climb the stairs back to my apartment. 

I nod, "Yep. I can't believe you haven't figured out what they are yet." I snicker pushing open the door to my apartment.

 "Should I have?" He asks closing the door behind himself and followed me into my room. 

I pull a box out from under my bed and sit down with it on the floor. He sits down across from me with a curious expression on his face. I pull out a comic book from the box, it's an ordinary orange colored book with the word 'ORIGIN' printed across the top. I hand it to him and smile softly.

*^*^*

 "'Origin', okay…" I look up at Ripley and she rolls her eyes.

 "Open it."

I open it and flip through some of the pages till my eyes catch something… odd. I turn back a page to find a picture of a man, who sort of looks like me, with claws, sort of like mine. 

 "What the-?"

She pulls out another comic book this one with the title of 'X-men: Evolution', and there I am on the cover with everyone else. I drop the book in my hands and take the one in hers and flip through it.

 "This… this… all happened," I look up at her, her face now serious, "You weren't kiddin'." 

~*~*~

A/N: Please Review!! 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This chapter takes a turn for the more angsty/dramatic side. Be warned! ^__^ lol.

~*~*~

She tilted her head, a strained of her hair falling into her face, "Maybe I shouldn't have showed you these." She whispered tucking the stray piece of hair behind her ear.

 I grabbed for my beer bottle and put it up to my lips finding it empty, I pull it back and glare at it before setting it back down beside me. She's staring at a book in her hands, a look I can't quite place, washes over her face and she breathes slowly out her nose. 

 "I don't know, darlin'," I frown picking up the X-men: Evolution comic book again, "Maybe I'll finally find out what's real an' not real in this ol' head o' mine." I tap a finger on my temple and smirk, truth is, this was really starting to scare me.

 *^*^*

 "How're you getting back?" I ask suddenly, not that I want him to go. but it is a question that we should probably look in too soon.

He looks up at me and blinks, "Wanting ta get rid of me, darlin'?" The corner of his lip twitches slightly.

I shake my head, "You know what I mean Logan. I wish you could stay here, really I do but."

^*^*^

 The phone suddenly rang stopping her in mid sentence. She glanced at the door then back to me. 

 "You gonna answer that?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

 The phone rang again.

She smiled and climbed to her feet, "Be right back." She said over her shoulder as she darted into the other room to answer the phone.

 "Hello?" I heard her answer the phone in the other room; I glanced around the room trying not to listen in on the conversation.

A basket of stuffed animals sat in the corner next to a basket of clothes, kid clothes.

 "What?" I heard Ripley gasp in a panicked tone, "No."

 I furrowed my eyebrows and stood up just as she slammed the phone down, hanging up on whoever had just called. There was a muffled sob followed by something hitting the floor with a crash. I walked into the kitchen/living room finding the phone broken in three pieces lying on the kitchen floor. Ripley lowered herself into a chair at the kitchen table; another sob escaping passed her lips.

 "Oh my God." She whispered covering her face with her hands, "Oh my God."

 "Hey, what's going on?" I walk up in front of her.

She looked up at me and flung herself into my arms, crying hard. There's a picture on the wall behind her, a picture of a little boy around the age of five. He's grinning pulling apart a white flower of some sort; I can't believe that I haven't seen this picture before. 

 Hesitantly I ran my fingers through her hair, "What happened?" I asked averting my eyes away from the picture. 

She took in a deep shuddering breath, "H-he's," She shook her head, "Oh God, I told him to lock up his gun, I told him!"  

 I closed my eyes; I knew where this was going. I could feel the wetness from her tears soaking through my shirt as she strained to take control of her emotions.

 "Sam's dead," She gasped, "My son's dead." 

~*~*~

A/N: Please Review.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thank you everyone for your reviews! ^_^ 

~*~Five Minutes Earlier~*~

I shook my head, "You know what I mean Logan. I wish you could stay here, really I do but…"

 The phone suddenly rang stopping me in mid sentence. I glanced at the door then back to Logan debating whether or not I should answer the phone. 

 "You gonna answer that?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

 The phone rang again.

I smiled and climbed to my feet, "Be right back." I said over my shoulder as I darted into the other room to answer the phone.

 "Hello?" I answered still smiling.

 Ripley? The voice on the other side of the phone sounded panicked, and even a tad bit guilty. 

 "Cage? What's wrong?" I asked, my smile fading.

There was a pause before he answered in a shaky voice, Ripley, Sam found my hunting gun. 

My heart pounded and my mind went numb. My breath caught in my throat and I couldn't speak. 

 H-he shot himself in the face. I couldn't save him, I couldn't… He trailed off sobbing into the phone.

 "What?" I whispered not believing what I was hearing.

 He's dead Ripley, he's dead.

This had to be all just a horrible, horrible dream. This wasn't real-

 "No!" I screamed slamming the phone down on the hook, "No, no, no… Oh my God." And then it all finally sunk in, my legs wouldn't hold me anymore and I sank into a chair.   
 "Oh my God…" I whispered covering my face with my hands, "Oh my God…"

 "Hey, what's going on?" 

I looked up at Logan standing just a few feet away, and flung myself into his arms, crying hard. 

 "What happened?" He asked carefully running his fingers through my hair.

The air catches in my lungs briefly, "H-he's," I shake my head not wanting this to be real, "Oh God, I told him to lock up his gun, I told him!" I can literally feel my heart break even more and more tears come and soak up into Logan's shirt. 

I wrap my arms tighter around Logan trying to hold myself up, "Sam's dead, my son's dead…"

~*~Present Time~*~

I sat on the couch, Logan next to me, trying to stop the tears from running down my cheeks still. 

 "Every other week Sam comes here, Cage would bring him over and pick him up," I sniffed wiping my eyes with the back of my hand, "I always told Cage, when we were together, to lock up his gun instead of hiding it under the bed."  

 "Cage's yer boyfriend?" Logan grunted raising an eyebrow.

I shook my head, "Was. We were together before… before the crash and Sam was born ten months after I woke up." More tears ran down my cheeks.

 Logan hesitantly wiped them away, "I'm sorry." He frowned. 

^*^*^

 She turned to me and buried her head in my chest once again; I wrapped my arms around her not knowing any other way to comfort her, I'm not good at this sort of thing. 

 There was a knock at the door then it swung open and Indiana walked in, a huge grin spread out across her face, "You won't just believe…" Her smile faded away when she saw Ripley look up at her in tears, "What happened?" She asked walking over to us.

 Ripley let go of me and wrapped her arms around herself, "Sam… Sam's dead." She whispered, a look of pain crossed over her face as she looked away.

 "Oh, Ripley," Indiana gasped pulling Ripley into a hug, "What happened?"

Ripley shook her head unable to speak again; Indiana glanced up at me questioningly. 

 "Found his dad's gun an' accidentally shot 'imself." I grunted folding my arms over my chest. 

 Indiana's mouth fell open in a silent gasp before she turned back to Ripley, "I'm so sorry." She whispered, tears welling up in her own eyes. 

  I briefly wondered to myself if there was a reason for me being here, right now, I'm still not sure.

~*~

 A/N: Eep! Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter out. .  I'll try to get the next one out quicker. ^__^

Oh yea, and please review!!!


	7. Chapter 7

~*~*~

She left me standing in the middle of the living room with a book in my hands and my jaw dropped open. I lick my lips, and the book falls to the floor as I race to the door and swing it open. The hallways empty, a car starts up somewhere in the parking lot and I'm running again. By the time I make it to the parking lot, her little black car is driving down the street and my bare feet strike something sharp and begin to bleed. Bloody footprints run after my shadow as I chase after her car.

 The world's a blur to me, and all I can think about is what happened earlier…

_She glared at me smiling bitterly, "I need to go back," She swallowed and wiped at her tearing eyes, "He needs me."_

_ "Like hell he needs you!" I snapped, she had told me the day after Sam's funeral why she left Cage, "I can't let you go back to that bastard. I can't let you go back there and let him hurt you!" _

_ "I'm sorry," She whispered handing me the book in her hands, "You can keep this."_

_I frown refusing to take the book, "Why are you doing this? Why would you go back to someone who hits you?"  _

_She presses her lips together in a grim line, "I have too."_

_ "You don't have to do anything." _

 _"Yes, I do." She handed me the book again, this time I take it and glance at the cover._

 'X-men: Evolution'

_"Rip-" She suddenly kissed me silencing me. _

_"I need too." She repeated then turned around and left the apartment, left me standing in the middle of the living room, and left me stunned._

 I stumble and nearly fall from the pain in my feet; her car turns around a corner followed by a sickening crash, time slows down for a moment as metal grinds against metal and glass shatters, spraying onto the concrete road.

I stop and slowly round the corner finding a mess of tangled up cars and a crowd of people gaping at the scene.

 "No…" I gasp, slowly walking up to the crowd. 

There's a spark and a fire suddenly starts, everyone starts to panic and race away from the cars. Someone pulls out a cell phone and calls the police; the other driver limps away from his car and falls onto the sidewalk. The fire grows as I race to Ripley's car and try to open her door, it's jammed.   
 She's awake and stars at me wide eyed in fear, "Help me!" She screams then starts to cough on the smoke filling her car. 

 I try the door again, why isn't anyone helping?

A fire truck and ambulance pulls up, I unsheathed my claws and sliced open the car door and pull Ripley out. The cars explode into flames as I turn around; the heat from it scorches my back and I black out from the pain.

~*~*~

A/N: Please Review! 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thank you for your reviews. ^____________^ 

~*~*~

Logan had seated himself in front of the small window in his hospital room, his back, feet, and hands were wrapped in a clean set of bandages. Word had gotten out about the man with the claws that extended from his hands, but it didn't go very far. Who would believe such a thing anyways? 

 I walked into the room and sat down on the edge of the hospital bed, "Do you think that you were sent here to save me from that crash?" 

 "I dunno." He grunted.

 "Oh… It's weird don't you think? I mean, I was sent to your dimension after a car accident and then you came here and… saved… me from one."

 He shrugged his shoulders.

Time to change subjects, "How're your feet?" I ask timidly noticing his bandaged feet.

 "Fine."

 "God, you're all banged up," I frowned fully taking in his appearance, "You look like crap…"  

He turned and glared at me, his left eye slightly swollen, "Gee thanks." He muttered sarcastically then turned back to looking out the window. 

I climbed off the bed and walked over to him. He had to stay here for another day while I was free to go home, since I only suffered a minor concussion and a few scrapes. 

 "I'm sorry." I frowned standing next to him.

He tilted his head up towards me then looked away again, "You're lookin' at the world's original loner," He frowned slightly as he turned back to me, "I never thought I needed nobody fer nothin'." 

 "Why… why does that sound so familiar?" 

 "Read it in one of yer comic books," He smirked then full out grinned as he shook his head and looked away, "You know Rip, I don't chase after just anyone," His smile faded and he turned back to me, "Especially in my bleeding bare feet."

I glanced down at him and tilted my head to the side, "I know…" 

 "I don't think that ya do."

I raise my eyebrows, "Okay then…" Then it dawns on me and my mouth slowly drops open, "Logan are you saying-"

 He nods and goes back to staring out the window.

~*~*~

Logan was finally released from the hospital and now laying on his stomach on the couch. Using his arms as a makeshift pillow, he scowled at the T.V that was turned on to some random soap opera.

 "Don't you see you idiot? She doesn't love you! She loves yer brother and is usin' you to get to-" He stopped his rant when Indiana walked in gaping at him, "What?" He asked innocently and raised an eyebrow.

 "I think I'm loosing it," She muttered gaping at Logan, "Did I just hear you yelling at the T.V?" She walked in and looked at the T.V then back to Logan, "Are you watching a soap opera?!" 

 "Yer loosin' it." Logan grunted turning his attention back to the T.V.

Indiana looked to me for answers; I merely shrugged then grinned, and stood up from my position on the floor leaning against the couch next to Logan's feet. 

Indiana snorted, "I was going to ask how your back is, but now I'm not." 

Logan smirked at her, "I didn't know ya cared." 

 "I don't." Indiana frowned then turned off the T.V then went and sat down at the kitchen table.

Logan gawked at the T.V, "Hey!" He finally shouted, "They were just about to show who gets murdered next!" 

 I shook my head sadly and turned the T.V back on for him, "You are really starting to worry me." I whispered to him before I walked into the kitchen and sat at the table in front of Indiana.

He lifted his head and grinned at me then went back to watching the nonsense on the television.  

 "What did you do to him?" Indiana whispered glancing at Logan muttering at the T.V.

I smiled, "It's his meds." 

 "R-ight…" She gave me a blank look, "So how are you doing?"   

 "I'm fine, it's Logan I'm worried about. All he does all day is watch those stupid soap operas, I can't wait until his feet and back are healed so I can have the couch back." The last part I said slightly louder making sure Logan could hear me. 

 "I heard that!" Logan shouted, "It's either soap operas or _Sesame Street_, you pick." 

Indiana's eyes widened, "_Sesame Street?_" She mouthed in shock.

~*~*~

A/N: Please Review!! ^__^


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thank you everyone who reviewed! Cookies for all!!

* * *

Ripley sat on the floor leaning against the couch, the T.V was off and everything was silent. I had let my left arm dangle over the edge of the couch while my right arm cradled my head, and now they were both going numb. I pulled my left arm up and pushed myself up onto my knees, the skin on my back burned and itched from the movement but I ignored it. Ripley glanced up at me and smiled softly as I turned and sat down Indian style. She climbed up on the couch next to me and carefully leaned her head against my shoulder. I hesitantly wrapped my arm around her shoulders, and we sat like that for a while. 

It was peacefully quiet for a while, and then Ripley started to sing…

  "O-h, m-y love, my darlin', I've hu-ngered fo-r you--r touch a long, lo-nely time..." She paused and looked up at me, a goofy smile spread across her lips.

I raised an eyebrow slightly taken aback by the sudden out burst.

 "I forgot the rest of the words," She muttered sheepishly, "I don't know where that came from." She laughed leaning back against my shoulder again.

 "And ti-me goes b-y, so slo-wly, and ti-me can d-o s-o much, are you still m-ine?" 

She pulled back and gaped at me, "How the hell did you know that?"

 I leaned my head against the back of the couch, "When Kitty saw that movie 'Ghost' she rushed out and bought that song and wouldn't stop playing it for two days straight."

 Ripley grinned, "Uh huh," She said shaking her head, "I bet you just like that song and made that whole story up." 

 "I-I did not!" I stammered then smirked, "Okay maybe I made some of it up."

 Ripley leaned back against the couch laughing, "Never in a million years…" She shook her head grinning.   

* * *

It's midnight; my back hurts like hell every time I shift trying to get comfortable. Ripley had gone to bed two hours ago muttering something about going to work in the morning. I close my eyes and try to fall asleep, once again on my stomach.

  _~Logan~_

My eyes snap open and a 'holy shit' is muttered before I can stop myself. 

 _~Chuck?!~ _I think back trying to sit up.

 _~Logan, you need to wake up~_

My eyes darted around the room, _~But I _am _awake, Chuck~_

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but you know… I had ta leave you guys at a cliff hanger. ^__^ Please review! 


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Thank you everyone for your reviews!!! This be the last chapter, : ( But I will be back soon with a new story! (Hopefully _) Anyways, thanks again for your support and for actually enjoying my story!

* * *

  


 Close my eyes  
Let the whole thing pass me by  
There is no time  
To waste, Asking why

I'll run away with you, by my side

-Echo by Trapt

* * *

  


There was silence in my head for a few minutes, _~Logan, you need to listen to me; you've been unconscious for the past two weeks~_

 ~What? How can I have been unconscious for two weeks? I've only been here for about a week!~

_ ~You fell unconscious when I tried to help you with your memories…~_

 I thought back to the day before I left the mansion, it was a slightly hazy memory. -Chuck's help made things worse when he opened a 'door' to false memories flooding my brain with dozens of new memories that never even happened.-

  'Oh shi-'

_ ~You get it now, don't you?~_

_ ~This is all a dream… it sure doesn't feel like one…~ _I grimace as I climb to my feet.

 "You're leaving aren't you?"

It's Ripley; she's leaning against the wall just inside the hallway. I nod slowly, still unsure of the situation myself.

 "Take me with you." She pleads, her eyes glistening with tears.

~Logan, she's a figment of your imagination. We don't know what really happened to the real Ripley~

_~She's real Chuck, she's standin' in front o' me right now~_

 "Please Logan…"

* * *

  


I was just drifting off to sleep when something struck me as odd; I couldn't put my finger on what it was, but it wouldn't let me fall asleep. It's what led me to standing here in the middle of the living room in a pair of shorts and a T-shirt, watching nearly in tears as Logan started to fade away. 

 "I've got nothing left here, let me go with you!"

He started to nod then stopped, "What about Indy?"

 I hadn't even thought about her, I bow my head feeling rather selfish about leaving my best friend behind. I quickly make up my mind and race over to the kitchen table grabbing a pen and sheet of paper.

 I write something quickly then run over to Logan and stand before him, "She'll be okay." I smile sadly.

He smiled back and pulled me into a hug as the room suddenly blurred out of focus. I squeezed my eyes shut and leaned my head against Logan's chest, he grunted softly and I opened my eyes feeling the dizziness pass. I gasp finding myself lying down still wrapped up in Logan's arms.

 Logan smirked, and then pulled us both up into a sitting position.

He turned his eyes over to Professor Xavier, "Not real, huh?" He raised an eyebrow.

 Xavier shook his head looking absolutely baffled at the situation, "I…" He shook his head again, "Welcome back Ripley." He said at last with a faint smile.

 "Thanks." I smiled back and watched him exit the room, the puzzled look never once leaving his face.

(Back In Ripley's Dimension)

Indiana walked into the empty apartment whistling some song she had heard on the radio as she raided the 'fridge. She pulled out a can of pop and some leftover spaghetti and grinned closing the door.

 "Hey Rip! How long has this spaghetti been in the 'fridge for?" She shouted pulling the saran wrap off the bowl.

She paused waiting for an answer then frown when none came, "Rip!?" She called out as she walked into the hallway, "Logan?" She frowned, no one home.

As she walked back into the kitchen a piece of paper caught her eye. Hesitantly she walked over to the table and picked up the paper.

 -Indy

I'll come back for you!

 -Ripley.

Furrowing her eyebrows, Indiana reached for the phone and dialed Ripley's cell phone number.

 No answer.

Slowly she hung up the phone, then sat down the sheet of paper and stepped away from the table.

 "Son of a bitch," She muttered, "She actually found a way back!"

* * *

  


The End

* * *

  


A/N: Please Review!!! ^____^


End file.
